


eventually

by strawberrySouda



Series: just say "i do" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lowercase, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: kuroo'll tire himself out eventually, bokuto thinks.except that kuroo does not.so, begrudgingly, bokuto disentangles his limbs from his fiancé's and picks up the phone. "dude," he mumbles. "do you know what--""yeah, yes, i know, it's five in the morning, sorry, i'm just--" kuroo sniffles. "i really love kenma, man."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: just say "i do" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837834
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	eventually

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this MONTHS ago and finally i amn doing something about it
> 
> uhhh this is set after certainty, which means bkak = engaged, babey!!!
> 
> also i didn't wanna tag the kuroken bc it's only mentioned!

bokuto jolts awake to the obnoxiously bass-boosted song he'd set as kuroo's custom ringtone years ago and never bothered to change. he frowns, nuzzling into akaashi's hair and hoping kuroo decides whatever crisis he's on about can wait until later. it's gotta be pretty late, right? kuroo'll tire himself out eventually, bokuto thinks.

except that kuroo does not.

so, begrudgingly, bokuto disentangles his limbs from his fiancé's and picks up the phone. "dude," he mumbles. "do you know what--"

_"yeah, yes, i know, it's five in the morning, sorry, i'm just--"_ kuroo sniffles. _"i really love kenma, man."_

"uh... yeah. i know that."

_"no, no, i mean, like-- like really. i really love him. he's just so--"_

"is it kuroo?" akaashi whispers, having been woken up by a distinct lack of bokuto cuddles. bokuto nods, putting kuroo on speaker so akaashi can hear his suffering.

_"--and i don't know, i'm just. i love him."_

akaashi snorts. "really? wow, i couldn't tell."

_"akaashi, hi! hi. sorry if i woke you up but honestly i kinda didn't think you'd be asleep."_

"i hate you."

_"you do not! you love me."_

"i thought kozume fixed your ego problem, but i guess not."

_"akaashi!"_ bokuto can hear kuroo's pout through the phone and rolls his eyes. _"you wound me. anyway, bro, i'm thinking about maybe proposing to kenma soon. what do you think?"_

bokuto opens his mouth to answer, but akaashi beats him to it. "you wanna know what i think?"

_"that was directed at bo--"_

"i think you're a little bitch if you haven't done it yet."

kuroo squawks in shock and (probably) offense, and bokuto laughs. no one can bully kuroo like akaashi can. it's kind of an art form, really.

akaashi isn't done. "you know how me and bokuto are? that could be you and kozume, except you're a little bitch."

_"jesus christ, akaashi--"_

"sorry, i don't listen to cowards."

_"what the hell--?"_

"you go, baby, kill 'im!" bokuto laughs.

_"DO NOT LISTEN TO BOKUTO."_

"what's that? listen to bokuto? well okay, if you wanna die so bad--"

_"NOOOO!"_

bokuto combs his fingers through akaashi's hair, stifling his own laughter. "maybe murder isn't the best option. i can't hug you if you're in prison, 'kaashi."

akaashi hums noncommittally, curling into bokuto's side again. "good point."

"but, kuroo, my bro, platonic light of my life, i think you totally should. 's nice, y'know? being engaged. also i get to brag about my future husband, which is real fun."

kuroo groans. _"yeah, bro, i know. 'have you heard about akaashi keiji, the man i'm going to marry, my wonderful fiancé?' that's what you sound like every day. i've known the guy since high school, bo, i think i've heard of him."_

"listen, don't knock it 'til you try it! but seriously, you should go for it. it's not like he's gonna say no."

_"mmh... but if he does, i'm totally gonna blame you for it."_

"aw, okay. good luck!"

_"thanks, i'm gonna need it. anyway, get back to your fiancé, the light of your life, the man you're gonna marry. sorry for calling so late."_

"nah, nah, don't worry. good night! sleep well, bro, or else."

kuroo snorts. _"yeah, you too. good night."_

and the line goes dead.

"he's gonna chicken out," akaashi mumbles.

"maybe, but i'm sure he'll get it eventually."

"do you really talk about me like that?"

bokuto flushes. "yeah, and what about it?"

"nothing. 's cute. that's all."

"akaashi--"

"good night."

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @bonkutoe, please come scream about bokuaka and kuroken to me!!


End file.
